Romance Dawn
by Aoi Zerii Megane
Summary: Ganti sum. Update Chapter 5. Agak pendek.. lagi off comedy. tapi, ceritanya tetap berjalan.
1. Chapter 1

Minna san. Saya baru disini. Bisa dikatakan bukan baru. Aku pernah nulis story disini, jika anda bisa mengenal saya. Karena akun saya kaga bisa dibuka… jadi, saya ingin memohon maaf atas tidak nge update story-story yang lalu.

Banyak cik cok nih. Readers, silahkan membaca. Jangan lupa untuk review cerita ini jika ada kesalahan atau kata-kata yang gak pas. Kritik are welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just borrowing this anime. Also the characters. I have no rights to own this anime.<br>or whatsoever…**

**Romance Dawn**

**Chapter 1**

**From the New World**

_Aah.. apakah hari ini.. adalah hari yang.. bahagia? Ataukah.. buruk..? atau.. Netral? (Nada ragu-ragu). Pokoknya.. _

"Woi! Jangkrik pirang! Bangun dikau!" seru seorang wanita berambut biru pendek dengan kulit gelap.

"_Urusai_! Seharian gua begadang!" seru Sanji. "apa-apa kau ini?"

"Hmph! Lihat! Lihat! Apa-apa kau ini, apa maksudnya ? sudah satu bulan ente gak beresin kamar mu sendiri, lu mau jadi apa?" tanya Nojiko.

"terserah." Cetus Sanji.

"Dasar.. Kecoa Amerika." Nojiko menghentakan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sanji yang berantakan.

_Aa, Sou.. sudah satu bulan kamar saya begini. Buku tersebar dimana-mana, baju, pensil, buku masak dll dst dsb. Beginilah kehidupan ku di Kost an Margamping ini.._

_Tapi, gak Cuma ngebetein aja. Saya juga punya bf di kost an ini. gak sendirian, gitu._

"Pagi, gan." Sapa Sanji.

"Hmm…" Zoro hanya ngebalik sambil ngangguk. Apa saya melihat ada sate di mulutnya?

"Pagi, gan." Sapa Sanji.

"Pagi!" jawab Luffy dan Usopp.

Dan… yang terakhir sebelum menuju kamar mandi.

"Pagi, neng." Sapa Sanji. Mimisan..

"HENTAI!" teriak cewek itu.

* * *

><p>Sanji.. adalah seorang asisten chef dan entertainer juga di sebuah restoran bintang 5. Anehnya kenapa ia tinggal di kost an kampungan begini? Ah.. kalau makin kaya seseorang, makin <em>Maruk<em> mereka.. (Ucapan dari karyawan di restoran tersebut.)

Kalau menurutku sih.. Sanji juga cocok jadi pegawai negeri. Tapi, kalau jadi _Okama_ juga cocok. /blats!/

Begini inti dari judul From the New World. .

"Sanji! Lama tak bertemu." Seorang wanita berumur 30 tahunan keturunan Indian, menyapa Sanji.

"Robin-bachan! Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya Sanji.

"Begitulah. Tapi, mudah." Jawab Robin, selalu menyembunyikan masalah dibalik senyumannya itu.

"Hee.. jadi apa profesi mu sekarang? Kita tidak bertemu sejak 10 tahun yang lalu." Tanya Sanji.

Robin tertawa kecil. Tawanya lucu, nan penuh misteri. Wah.. apa itu?

"Peramal." Jawab Robin sambil menunjukan kartu Major Tarot ungunya.

"hoooo… apa kau bisa coba ramal aku?" tanya Sanji.

"Tentu. Duduk di sana." Robin menunjuk kursi kosong di depan Robin.

Sanji pun duduk bersebrangan dari Robin. Menyaksikan gerak-gerik Robin secara seksama. Robin memang dikenal misterius sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana mereka saling mengenal? Robin adalah adik ke 4 dari ibunda Sanji. (Oi, singkat aja gitu. Bibinya.)

"mari kita.. mulai." Robin mengocok kartu tersebut dan membaginya menjadi lima kartu berbentuk bintang. "Menyenangkan. Pilihlah, arah jarum jam atau sebaliknya?" tanya Robin.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sanji.

"Arah jarum jam berarti menceritakan hidupmu di masa depan. Kalau sebaliknya, ya sebaliknya." Jawab Robin.

"Ya.. arah jarum jam." Ucap Sanji.

Robin membuka kartu dari sebelah kanan bintang. Sesaat lima kartu sudah terbuka, Robin tersenyum seperti iblis succubus.

"Kau memiliki masalah cinta. Cinta itu mengait mu ke dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Selanjutnya, kau akan mengalami sebuah tragic yang menyakiti hidupmu. Tapi, tenang saja. Kau masih ada harapan. Apa yang kau dapatkan adalah kebahagiaan, tergantung dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki, dan jawaban yang kau inginkan. Begitu.." Robin membaca kartunya.

"Agak… me..me..menyebalkan. tapi, itu apa yang kulihat. Aku terima itu." Ucap Sanji.

"Apa sudah waktu mu pulang?" tanya Robin.

"Ya. Mau asoy ma agan-agan." Jawab Sanji, meluruskan punggungnya.

"Aku ingin kau ingat sesuatu.." ucap Robin. "Kalau sekali-kali kau punya pacar dan kau selingkuh, hati-hati dengan kutukan mematikan itu." Sambungnya.

"Oke!" ucap Sanji tidak peduli. Ia melambaikan tangannya so cool, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada bibinya itu.

* * *

><p>Sanji sampai di kost an Margamping. Duduk di depan kost and yang ada Zoro, Luffy dan Usopp yang lagi nonton BDG FC vs Tangerang wolves. Sanji langsung membuka jaketnya dan duduk di sofa kayu itu.<p>

"Udah berapa bandung?" tanya Sanji.

"0." Jawab Usopp.

"Gah! Ayo! BDG FC! Ayoo!" seru Luffy.

"hm.." Zoro ngangguk.

"Oi, marimo! Ngangguk aja dikau." Sanji noel kening Zoro dan itu membuat Zoro memanas bagaikan kompor.

Saat-saat mereka nonton, tiba-tiba.. JLEB! Hitam gelap layar tv tersebut. Luffy yang matanya berapi-api melihat BDG FC dapat skor 1 dan ngilernya ampun. Terdiam pingsan menatap layar tv. Usopp terus menepuk pundak Luffy. Zoro ngangguk.

"Dasar cuca rowo! Belum bayar uang kost, udah nonton 4 jam! Gak bisa! Listrik mahal!" tegas Nojiko.

"Oh ya. Tadi kan kamu ke elfa mart, aku mau lunasin utang ku." Usopp ngeluarin uang 5000 beri buat lunasin utang kost 2 bulan yang lalu.

"Jangkrik! Mana gajihan mu? Kerja di restoran bintang lima, jadi asisten chef, mana uangnya?" Nojiko ngegerakin 4 jari dengan tangan terbuka ke hadapan Sanji. Sanji ngodok sakunya dan ngeluarin 10.000 beri untuk lunasin uang kost 2 bulan mendatang. Sekarang nya utang.

"Wah, buat Sanji! Kamu boleh nonton tuh TV sepuasnya. Yang lain ikut saya! Kecuali Zoro." Luffy dan Usopp ditarik oleh Madame Nojiko ke ruang khusus nagih.

Sanji memandang Zoro dengan pandangan curiga. Selama ini kalo ditanya tuh.. Zoro suka ngangguk aja. Kenapa sih? Ada apa sih? (Walah).

"Eh.. Mar. napa sih lo ngangguk aja kalo orang nanya?" tanya Sanji.

"Hm." Zoro tersenyum.

"Oi.. Okama." Ejek Sanji.

"Saya seorang guru kendo di SMA Privat terbagus se Negara ini." jawab Zoro.

"oh.. gaji mu berapa sebulan?" tanya Sanji.

"100.000 beri seminggu." Jawab Zoro.

*Tengik!* "Wah! Saya aja 10.000 perbulan! Buat makan paling bonus 5000 beri!" Sanji tidak percaya omongan Zoro. Pasti, saya juga gak percaya.

"kalau kau berusaha, kau pasti bisa." Ujar Zoro. Tumben.

"..aku terima saran mu." Ucap Sanji.

Mereka pun terdiam, kembali menonton kemenangan Tangerang Wolves. Sanji menghela nafas panjang (Merelakan BDG FC kalah?).

Sanji turun ke lantai (kemana lagi?). berjalan menuju dapur umum dan mengambil se sachet kopi luwak bubuk yang ia dapat (Mencuri) dari temen kerjanya. Kayaknya lebih enak kalau pakai santan.

Setelah membuat kopi luwak, Zoro sudah menghabiskan kue Cina yang ia bawa sepulang dari kerja. Sanji tidak suka makanan Cina. Entah kenapa tuh, lihat Zoro makan itu sudah enek.

"Kau suka makanan Cina, ya?" tanya Sanji.

"Ya. Ga tahu tuh.. suka aja." Jawab Zoro membingungkan.

"Kalau jawab yang bener, gan." Sanji menghisap kopinya.

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan suatu hal tentang cinta?" tanya seseorang di TV. Siapa lagi kalau bukan host 'Cinta SMS'.

"hmm.. kadang! Tapi, aku lebih banyak main-main." Sanji menjawab pertanyaan dari TV.

Zoro menatap Sanji tiduran di belakangnya.

"Aku lebih baik jomblo." Ucap Zoro.

"Loh? Kenapa?" tanya Sanji.

"Aku jelek." Ngaku juga Zoro. Jangan bilang gitu dong, Jujur, Zoro tuh keren. Cuma dia malu aja.

"Gak kok! Lu! Lu! Lu keren! Lihat bodi mu itu. Gak kerempeng kayak pinokio ambon itu." Sanji muji-muji Zoro.

"hmm.." Zoro ngangguk. "Dah ah. Udah teler saya. Ga ada pelm rame juga di TV." Zoro beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sanji tetap nonton TV disini. Ia pun bosan dan pergi ke kamarnya buat dengerin Nightmare. Hati-hati, jangan dengerin tuh cerita sendirian.

Saat-saat Sanji mendengarkan itu, perasaannya menjadi gak enak. Ia pun mematikan radio dari hapenya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi (Bad move, Sanji, Bad move..).

Seorang gadis berambut panjang ikal oranye mengetuk kamar mandi umum dekat kost an Margamping. Wajahnya kesal. Kapan sih ni laki keluar?

Sanji pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat. Cewek itu ngejerit gak karuan. Oh iya, saya baru nyadar kalo Sanji hanya memakai kemeja dan kolor bercorak clover hijau..

"KOLOR IJO!" jerit cewek itu. "RUMORNYA BENAR! PA RT!" jerit cewek itu.

"Woi! Kolor ijo kepala lu! Mang ada Kolor ijo rambutnya pirang ganteng kaya gua ?" protes Sanji.

"Ih! Jijik ya, lo muji-muji sendiri, Jangkrik!" ejek cewek itu.

"De – Déjà vu.." Sanji pun mengacuhkan cewek itu dan pergi tidur. Ada yang aneh dengan cewek itu. Tambah lagi perasaan Sanji makin gak enak. Kayaknya tuh cewek gak bakalan tahan tinggal di kamar mandi lama-lama.

10 menit kemudian…

"Jiaah!" cewek itu keluar seperti sehabis ngeliat hantu.

"kenapa?" tanya Sanji.

"Eh lu! Jijik ya lu! BAB kagak disiram!" cewek itu narik kerah Sanji.

"Oh iya.. saya lupa." Sanji sok cool. Padahal tuh cewek jelas-jelas masuk ke stall WC yang ada tulisan "Out of Order".

"Jangan bilang 'Saya lupa.' Kucing aja musti nyari tempat buat BAB." Protes cewek itu.

"Dah-dah. Kamu bikin ribut aja." Sanji melepaskan tangan cewek itu dari kemejanya yang seharga 20.000 beri.

Cewek itu pergi menghentakan kakinya bagaikan Hulk. Wanita macam apa itu? Ini baru pertama kalinya Sanji melihat cewek cantik nan tomboy seperti itu.

**Continued**

**Suzuku**

* * *

><p>Silahkan kritik bila ada kata-kata yang kurang enak di hati atau salah.<p>

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

Kembali lagi di Romance Dawn. Saya nge quick update aja, soalnya lagi banyak story yang harus diselesaikan. Silahkan Kritik (Review) jika ada kata-kata yang kurang enak atau salah.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just borrowing this anime. Also the characters. I have no rights to own this anime.<br>or whatsoever…**

**Romance Dawn**

**Chapter 2**

**Fate 3****rd**** Movement**

_Apa kau pernah mendengar kata-kata Takdir? Kayaknya serem, tapi kalau kita belajar lebih mendalam lagi, ternyata takdir ada yang bisa diubah dan tidak bisa. _

_Hah? Hari ini aku kerja? Oh tidak bisa. Hari ini hari sabtu dan aku selalu libur di hari sabtu. Ya.. gak juga sih…_

"Ayo kerja! Teh nya harus bisa dikirim sekarang!" perintah ibu-ibu pake konde asli orang sunda itu.

"Capek.." Luffy ngipas-ngipas diri pake topi jerami favoritnya.

"Woi! Belet banget kerja. Kapan kita bisa makan!" Usopp menyemangati.

"Eh.. Sop. Lihat sekelilingmu. Hanya kita-kita dari Margamping yang kerja paruh waktu di kebon teh ini." tegur Sanji.

"Hm hm.." Zoro ngangguk.

"Ya.. tapi gak begini juga kali." Protes Usopp, lemas.

"Apa yang dikatakan alis keriting benar. Kerja terus." Zoro ini nyemangatin atau bikin panas orang aja?

_Yep. Kebon teh di dekat Tol Padalarang inilah yang menjadi tempat hari sabtu kami. Orang lain bersenang-senang di taman, sementara kita hanya ber empat bekerja di kebon teh yang ber hektar ini._

_Aku masih mikirin ramalan dari Robin. Kemarin aku baca di majalah, Koran dan bahkan nonton TV, kalau ramalan Robin selalu benar. Ah.. jadi takut ini. _

_Ah? Cewek itu? Ngapain dia disini?_

Cewek yang kemarin datang ke kebon teh naik kuda. Bersama dengan kekasihnya mungkin. Ya ampun! Cowoknya ganteng banget! Andaikan Sanji seperti dia! /bletak./

"Tu? Namanya Nami. Dia adiknya Nojiko." Ucap Zoro.

"He ?" Sanji kaget. Seperti dunia hendak dilanda badai yang tak berlalu.

"Itu laki-lakinya orang luar, ya?" tanya Luffy.

"Blasteran. Namanya Jim Kurniawan. Eh.. bukan-bukan itu mantannya. Ehm.. oh iya, namanya Travalgar. Ganteng gitu dibilang Sangar." Ucap Usopp. Terbalik.

Zoro, Luffy dan Sanji menatap Usopp dengan pandangan gak pasti. Usopp pun berdeham bari keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya.

"Ehem! Sangar gitu dibilang Ganteng." Usopp memperbaiki.

"Apa sih yang cewek itu kejar? Eh.. aku kasih saran padamu, gan. Jangan pernah lo deketin tuh cewek." Tegas Zoro.

"Hah ? kenapa-kenapa ?" Usopp dan Luffy mendekat ke Zoro.

"Denger-denger, yang deketin adiknya Nojiko… ujung-ujungnya mati." Jawab Zoro.

"Yang bener?" tanya Sanji.

"Kau harus pulang dan ikut aku ke kamar ku. Saya punya banyak Koran bekas yang nyeritain tuh. Percaya deh." Ucap Zoro.

"apa itu sebuah kutukan..?" tanya Usopp mukanya pucat.

"Benar kutukan..?" tanya Luffy mukanya pucat.

"Mana kutahu." Jawab Zoro. Keningnya mengkerut.

Sanji pun terdiam menatap tanah. Sanji pernah bertemu tuh cewek dan pernah disentuh olehnya (Jangan salah paham, maksudnya 'Melepaskan jeratan tangannya dari kerah bajunya).

Wajah Sanji seketika memucat. Pucat bagaikan orang mati. Bahkan sendirinya sudah mati duluan. Sanji perlahan-lahan menatapi agan-agannya itu dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Membuat para agan-agannya itu mundur 2 langkah ke belakang.

"2 hari yang lalu.. sesudah aku sama Zoro nonton.. aku pergi ke kamar dan ke kamar mandi.." ucap Sanji.

"Te… Terus…?" tanya Usopp.

"Sehabis BAB, aku ketemu dia. Terus.. dia bilang aku Kolor Ijo." Jawab Sanji.

5 detik kemudian, agan-agan itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kecuali Zoro yang ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Makannya! Udah aku bilangin! Keluar jangan pake kolor!" ujar Usopp.

"Bukan itu lagi. Dia narik kerah aku, terus aku ngelepasin tangannya dari kerah aku.. terus.. aku.. terkena kutukan!" Sanji meratap.

"Eh… itu baru mengerikan." Ucap Luffy dingin.

"Dingin sekali anda!" seru Usopp.

* * *

><p>Sanji kembali pulang ke Margamping. Di kamarnya, ia dikejutkan dengan kamarnya yang bersih, rapi dan mawar-mawar bertebaran di mana-mana. Ia melihat seorang cewek. Oh.. itu Nami. Memakai lingerie hitam sambil berpose sexy. Badan Sanji mulai memanas, jangan lupa termometernya.<p>

"Travy-kun.. aku siap." Ucap Nami.

"Dasar Pelacur.." gerutu Sanji.

"Hm?" Nami melirik Sanji dan terbangun dengan cepat sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut teletubbies milik Sanji. "Hentai!"

"Hentai kepala lu! Ini kamar siapa ! keluar kau!" Sanji menarik rambut Nami dan melemparnya keluar kamar. Ia pun membanting pintunya.

"Are? Salah kamar?" tanya Nami.

Sanji membuka kembali pintunya dan menarik selimut Teletubbiesnya itu.

"Sial.. aib ku ketahuan.." gerutu Nami.

Sanji menyapu mawar-mawar yang bertebaran di lantai, kasur, meja, dan segala yang ada di kamar ini. nantinya Sanji bisa phobia mawar (Anthophobia).

Sanji keluar untuk membuang se karung plastik mawar itu ke depan kost an Margamping. Oh.. ternyata si Travalgar itu anak Margamping? Sanji menyipitkan matanya di depan seluruh orang.

"Akew! Akew!" ejek anak-anak itu.

Sanji pun acuh. Zoro pun datang. Tak hanya Zoro, Nojiko pun datang dengan wajah menyesal.

"Sanji-san. Aku ingin minta maaf atas perilaku adik saya. Sebagai gantinya! Uang kost mu ku gratis kan!" ucap Nojiko.

"Terserah. Yang penting jangan diulang lagi. Susah tahu cari kost an laki-laki." Tegas Sanji.

"Chir ap." Ujar Zoro. Gak bisa bahasa inggris.

"Ya, makasih.." ucap Sanji, berjalan lemas menuju tempat nongkrong TV.

Zoro menggeleng-geleng kepala sambil menghela nafas. Ya sudahlah, kata Zoro. (Apa ini jadi Rate M..?)

* * *

><p>Sanji mulai bosan nonton Si bolang. Ia pun ganti ke Dahsyat – eh.. ga ada ya kalau siang. Ya sudah deh.. Kuya bukan Duval aja.<p>

"Pengen deh.. masuk TV. Kapan ya Pak Bondan datang ke restoran kita?" Sanji mulai daydreaming.

Habislah channel dengan host yang gak bisa nge wink. Ganti lagi ke Mama Mia. Etto.. Sanji baru inget kalau Mama Mia udah ga ada. Ya sudahlah.. mau apalagi? Sanji sebaiknya kembali ke kamar dan siap-siap kerja paruh waktu besok.

Sesaat ia sampai di kamar…

"Oh? Datang juga kau." Nami sudah duduk di kasur Sanji.

"Kukira kamar ku sudah dikunci." Gerutu Sanji.

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas perbuatan ku." Nami menjepit kedua tangannya di kedua pahanya.

"hmph.. kau tahu? Aku hampir masuk penjara jika aku langsung… lupakan." Ucap Sanji.

"Jadi.. apa kau mau maafkan aku?" tanya Nami.

"Jangan.. pernah lakukan itu lagi. Sekarang, tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku kasihan dengan author cerita ini." tegas Sanji.

"Oke.." Nami pun berdiri dengan lemas, berjalan keluar dari kamar Sanji. Sanji pun merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti perasaan seorang wanita. Bukan mottonya.

_Sial.. kenapa hati ku cenat cenut seperti ini !_

"Ano! Ehm.. kalau kau.. besok bebas, apa kita bisa berbicara? Bukan masalah yang ini. hanya sekedar.. teman berbincang." Tanya Sanji.

"Benar ? tentu! Aku bebas besok. Ketemu dimana?" tanya Nami.

"Warteg kesukaan ku. Warung Mas Ijo. Yang disana itu." Jawab Sanji.

"Oke!" Nami kembali ceria. Ya, kalau saya harus katakan, saya lebih suka mendiamkan cewek seperti itu. Tapi, dilihat-lihat kasihan juga.

Sanji menghela nafas dan menutup pintunya.

_Aku mau pindah..! aku mau pindah! Gak kuat kalau seperti ini! selamat tinggal agan-agan ku sayang.. suatu hari nanti… kita akan bertemu lagi!_

"Sayonara ! ! !" Sanji mau gantung diri.

"SANJI!" Luffy dan Usopp yang kamarnya bersebelahan dengan Sanji langsung menolong dia.

Akhirnya Sanji mulai tenang. Luffy menyimpan meja kopi di depan Sanji dan mereka pun duduk bersebrangan.

"Apa yang ada di pikiran mu, gan? Ini bukan kamu." Tanya Usopp.

"Aku.. apakah ramalan itu benar? Ini musibah. Ini musibah cinta!" Sanji meratap.

"Ush, Ush! Gan, ramalan apa?" tanya Luffy.

"Ramalan dari Nico Robin. Alias Bibi gue, gan." Jawab Sanji.

Hening….

"Woah!" Luffy dan Usopp menjerit. "Robin itu siapa ya?" tanya Luffy.

"Robin! Yang ada dimana-mana itu Bibi mu ? darimana kau kenal dia?" tanya Usopp.

"Ya.. Ibu saya minta diramal tuh. Katanya ia punya adik gitu. Ketemuannya ya dirumahnya Robin. Gile.. rumahnya itu…" jawab Sanji.

"Hoo.. ramalan apa yang kamu dapat dari dia?" tanya Usopp.

"Hmm… Gue bakal dapet masalah besar. Mungkin itu lewat cinta. Tidak, 100% lewat cinta. Dibalik cinta itu terdapat misteri.. ya apalah itu. Terus aye ga usah khawatir, karena gue masih ada harapan. Katanya.. apa yang gue inginkan itu.. tergantung aye sendiri." Jawab Sanji.

"…Ingat, apa yang dikatakan peramal itu terkadang selalu benar. Tapi, kalau ada cetusan 'Robin' sudah dijamin itu." Ucap Usopp.

"apa jangan-jangan… Aku dikutuk ?" Sanji bunuh diri lagi.

"Gaaah! Jangan!"

Seseorang pun masuk, tanpa ketok, tanpa nanya. Apakah dia? Eh salah… siapakah dia? Tinggi badannya dan rambutnya keriting afro. Kulitnya putih pucat kerempeng ke tulang.

"Yoohohoho.."

"Aaah! Itu dia! Tolong cabut nyawa ku!" teriak Sanji.

"Agan! Jangan tinggalkan kami, gan!" seru Luffy.

"Yohohoho! Aku bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa. Aku adalah, DD BROOK! Oh yeah!" Brook ber pose.

"Sepertinya aku tahu gaya itu dari Yutub." Ucap Sanji.

"Aku kesini untuk membantu mu! Kecoa Amerika~" ucap Brook. Manasin Sanji.

"Siapa lu bilang Kecoa !" Sanji menendang tengkorak itu hingga dinding kamar Sanji hancur.

Brook terkulai di lantai gak beraturan (maksudnya?). warga-warga Margamping bengong melihat tembok beton itu hancur oleh si Jangkrik. Orang-orang itu pun acuh. Ya sudahlah kata mereka. Ini sudah yang ke 78 kalinya Nojiko harus memperbaiki tembok itu.

Brook berdiri dan memperbaiki baju disko nya itu. Ehm.. kita reka ulang lagi.. apa tadi saya melihat ada bon di belakang pinggang Brook?

"yohohoho~ kalau kau tidak menyelesaikan masalah ini, siapa lagi?" tanya Brook.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sanji, nada preman.

"andaikan saja kau mau melakukannya." Jawab Brook.

"Ya, ya kulakukan. Apa mau mu?" tanya Sanji.

"Aku boleh menginap di kamar mu ~?" tanya Brook.

Hening… Jangkrik.. Tonggeret… Kodok…

"Seperti aku mau memperbolehkan mu. Tapi, sudahlah. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dikamar ku." Jawab Sanji.

"Horee~ Oh Yeah!" Brook ber pose.

"Nah! Itu dia! Benar aku pernah lihat gaya itu di yutub! Copycat!" seru Usopp.

"Hah?" Brook melirik.

* * *

><p>Sesuai dengan janji Sanji, Warung Mas Ijo, Sanji memesan makanan kesukaannya. Petai Sambel terasi. Mana nasinya?<p>

Nami yang nonton Sanji makan petai itu dengan nikmat, bukannya nambah nafsu makan. Seharusnya laki-laki kalau pacaran, hati-hati dengan petai. Apalagi janjinya mau ngobrol.

"Hei.. yang bener saja, kalau kamu mau ngobrol sama aku, jangan makan pete." Tegas Nami.

"Tenang." Ucap Sanji, bari mulut bau.

Sanji selesai makan dan meneguk habis Coca Cola. Ia harus bersiap-siap sendawa kalau begini.

"Gak kembung?" tanya Nami.

"Ini adalah ilmu fisika. Kata guru fisika saya, Makan pete atau jengkol, minumnya coca cola, pasti bau nya hilang. Bahkan saat sendawa." Jawab Sanji.

"Benar juga ya. Ga bau lagi kaya tadi.." gumam Nami.

"BTW.. Kalau saya boleh tahu, kamu kerjanya jadi apa?" tanya Sanji.

"Stripper." Jawab Nami. Sanji bengong. "Hahah! Bercanda! Aku kerja jadi Pramugari di pesawat Falcon." Jawab Nami.

"Hoo.. awas loh kalau bener jadi Stripper. Pantesan aja.." Sanji melirik ke stall makanan.

"Masih mau makan?" tanya Nami.

"Uh-Uh.." Sanji menggeleng. "Ngomong-ngomong.. (lu cantik juga) aya… apa ya..?" Sanji mulai kebingungan.

"Apa?" Nami mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Kamu.. gak bakalan kenapa-kenapa kalau.. kita ngobrol kaya gini? You know? Stalker, stalker. Atau.. si Travalgar kemari." Tanya Sanji.

"Aku punya teman kencan baru. Tenang saja." Jawab Nami, menyeringai.

"Cih. Suka main-mainin laki, toh?" Sanji mengangkat kakinya.

"Habis.. hidup tuh ga rame kalau ga ada permainan." Ucap Nami.

"Ya juga sih.." gumam Sanji.

_Teman kencan baru? Siapa kira-kira? Jangan saya, saya.. anggap saja saya udah punya. Tapi, nyatanya belum. Wadeuh.. kudu kumaha ieu? _

_Anyways.. Nami cukup manis juga, kalau saya harus jujur. Pertama-tama.. apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk menaklukan hati gadis ini. Ya! Maksud saya untuk menghilangkan permainan gaje nya itu. _

_Mungkin.. ngobrol lebih lanjut bisa membuat saya memanjat lebih tinggi._

**Continued  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Haha.. maaf kata-katanya gak jelas. Hmm.. kayaknya emang sengaja belum dijelasin panjang. Seperti biasa, silahkan kritik jika ada kata-kata yang kurang enak atau salah.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Minna, terima kasih atas reviewnya. Kembali kita di Chapter 3 (Tanggal berapa sekarang..?) Seperti biasa. Saya tidak akan mengulang lagi, takut bosen.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just borrowing this anime. Also the characters. I have no rights to own this anime.<br>or whatsoever…**

**Romance Dawn**

**Chapter 3**

**William Tell Overture**

_Mungkin mimpi buruk yang aku alami ini gak begitu menakutkan. Malah… menyenangkan! Welah! 3 harian ini aku diem-diem deket ama Nami. Eh… bukan daisuki whatever. Tapi, hanya sekedar teman ngobrol dan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan kemarin-kemarin._

_Hari ini? ya.. Udah ujan, becek, ga ada ojeg. Mau gimana lagi? Baju kotor, telat kerja, yah… ga bawa ganti pula._

_Saya? Oh~ saya naik trotoar kalau ke restoran. Lari? Oh tentu! Jaraknya 4 kilo dari kost an Margamping. _(Nih anak jorok banget… mandi kagak dia?)

Sanji berlindung di halte bus dalam keadaan hujan deras. Sanji lupa kalau sekarang bakal ada puting beliung. Sudahlah.. malaikat penyelamat mu juga udah disini.

"Oh yeah~ apa kabar?" Brook datang entah darimana.

"Bete, bete.. ni ujan kapan berhentinya? Bisa-bisa gua dipecat. Terus.. gua makan pake apa? Nanti aku jadi gelandangan, mati sia-sia ketabrak mobil limo! Argh!" Sanji makin ngawur.

"Ngawur aja kamu. Eh! Kalau ngomong kaya gitu, itu sama-sama kaya doa tahu." Ujar Brook. Nada suaranya kaya bencong perasaan..

"Aku hanya takut! Kutu!" cetus Sanji.

Kalau lagi gini sih.. enaknya dengerin lagunya FictionJunction KEIKO – Houseki.. atau ga Hoshikuzu.

Kapan lagi ya? Keseringan kalau naik angkot pasti ada tulisan Kapan lagi dot com. Banyak angkot tu link di edit, Kapan lagi om (Ok it's not that funny..)

Sebuah mobil Ferrari merah datang berhenti di depan halte bus. Seorang cewek keluar dari mobil. Rambutnya ikal oranye panjang dikibas-kibas. Tunggu dulu…

_Kau datang seperti malaikat, Selamatkan aku dari kegelapan_

_Oh tuhan~ terima kasih~_

_Malaikat itu, gadis yang cantik_

_Tak semua malaikat itu wanita_

_Tapi, engkau memberikan yang terbaik untuk ku~_

_Oh, tuhan~ terima ka…_

"Kamu ga apa-apa?" tanya Nami.

"Ha?" Sanji malah ngejawab dengan tatapan orang bloon.

"nanti kamu telat kerja lagi. Ayo, ikut! Aku anter!" Nami menarik tangan Sanji.

_Seharusnya saya yang jadi Nami ya? Ini kebalik.._

Ini beneran mobilnya Nami? Suer? Ternyata jadi Pramugari gak buruk juga. Sanji sempat berpikiran pengen jadi Pramugari.. ada ga ya? Yang buat cowok..

Nami dari tadi mencubit pipi Sanji yang nge blank sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas. Plus, mukanya kagak berubah-berubah (Kena stroke jangan-jangan).

Hanya dengan mobil Ferrari, hanya membutuhkan waktu 4 menit untuk sampai ke restoran. Hm? Apa? Ada kiss and goodbye? Kita lihat saja.

"Dah! Nyampe deh! Harusnya kamu nelpon aku. Untung aku lewat." Nami ngebuka hapenya.

"Makasih ya, Manis." Ucap Sanji, masih tatapan nge blank.

"Manis? Oh ya, makasih." Nami acuh.

"Sanji keluar dari mobil ya. Da dah.." Sanj pun keluar dan langsung lari ke dalem gedung.

"Dasar…" Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mobil itu pergi. Malaikat itu pergi.

_Gadis, jangan pergi_

_Jangan tinggalkan AKU!_

_Jangan mati!_

_Jangan berdiri! _

_Kotor tahu!_

"Mas! Jangan berdiri! Kotor tahu!" seru satpam.

"Eh ! Iya mas, maaf!" Sanji ngibrit ke dapur

* * *

><p>Zoro meneguk habis bir ke delapannya. Anehnya kapan maboknya ni orang? Sanji pulang dengan muka masam, lelah, kesal, ceria (Loh?).<p>

Agan-agan ini mengacuhkan Sanji. Mereka dah tahu kok kalau Sanji gak mau diganggu kalau udah kayak gitu.

Usopp sempat ngelirik Sanji menuju kamarnya. Lalu ia membalik ke Zoro.

"Sanji kenapa?" tanya Usopp.

"Mati." Jawab Zoro.

"Hah? Mati kenapa?" tanya Usopp.

"Mati ketabrak semut." Jawab Zoro.

*Pletak!* "Jangan buat _Joke_ yang menyebalkan!" protes Usopp.

"Tanyain aja napa sih?" cetus Luffy.

"Gak seenaknya nanya dong!" seru Usopp.

"Sepertinya lagu William Tell Overture lagi dimainkan." Ucap Zoro.

"William Tell Overture tuh apaan?" tanya Luffy.

"Saya juga gak tahu." Jawab Usopp.

"…Saya juga gak tahu." Jawab Zoro.

"KENAPA BILANG ?" protes Luffy dan Usopp.

Sanji sudah menyiapkan handuk dan segayung pasta gigi, sikat dan sabun lux (Ha?).

Saat Sanji hendak menuju kamar mandi, Nami dan 5 perempuan yang lagi berjejer ke pinggir sambil berpose. Apa..?

"Kenapa hati ku cenat cenut tiap ada kamu?" Nami nyanyi. Maaf.. saya ga hapal liriknya. Pokoknya nyanyi aja.

Sanji melempar gayung berisi dan handuknya itu. Menghentakan kaki kanannya ke depan dan beberapa laki-laki Margamping ikut-ikutan.

"Ga, Ga, Ga Kuat~ Ga, Ga, Ga Kuat – Aku ga Kuat, Sama Play girl – Play girl~"Sanji.. nyanyi.. kebalik lagunya ya?

"You know me so well, Boy I love you~ Boy I need you~ Boy I heart you~" Continue, Nami nyanyi.

"Ga, Ga, Ga level~ Ga, Ga, Ga Level – Aku ga level, Sama cewek gampangan~ Eh.. kebalik ya?" tanya Sanji. Baru nyadar.

"Beuh!" seru cowo-cowo Margamping.

Nami mengibaskan rambutnya dan langsung membelai pipi Sanji. Dengan gerakannya yang panas itu, Sanji sudah melemas dan badannya dingin.

"Sudah! Sudah! Gua… gua… kena…" Sanji pingsan.

"Ho? Habis darah?" Nami mengambil dompet Sanji dan membukanya. Alhasil… Kosong! "APA ? Belum gajihan? Sayang, bangun dong~"

"Do... o… m… p… e… t" Sanji udah menggetar gitu ngambil dompetnya.

* * *

><p>Zoro mengupil dan Usopp baca Koran. Zoro mengerutkan keningnya. Ya.. sebagai penjaga kost an Margamping, dia harus nge absen orang-orang yang ada di kost an. Hanya ada satu orang yang belum pulang sampai malem ini.<p>

"Ada yang ga beres. Travalgar belum pulang." Ucap Zoro.

Seketika mata Usopp membelalak lebar dan mengucapkan kata 'Uooh!'. Kaya habis lihat doujin aja..

"Zor! Zoro! Liat ni!" Usopp nunjuk ke artikel yang mengejutkan.

**Pria Muda Ditemukan Tewas Di Rel Kereta  
>P M D T D R K<strong>

**Pria yang telah di identifikasi berumur sekitar 28 ke atas yang bernama Travalgar ditemukan tewas di rel kereta ***** . Siang ini baru ditemukan oleh seorang saksi bernama Camie, tengah menyebrang di rel kereta. **

**Kondisi tubuh korban mengejutkan warga. Sayatan dimana-mana dan mata terbuka. Menurut Polis di sekitar, mereka tidak menemukan tangan kanan sang korban. Di umumkan kasus ini adalah pembunuhan. Di perkirakan kasus ini parallel dengan kasus Pembunuh Tangan Kanan yang sedang marak di masyarakat.**

"Usopp… si PTK itu datang lagi." Jelas Zoro.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir.. 3 laki-laki terakhir itu dekat dengan Nami." Duga Usopp.

"Nami pembunuhnya!" seru Luffy. Dengan cepat Zoro menyumpal mulutnya.

"sst! Jangan jumping to conclusion! Siapa tahu Nami tidak bersalah!" seru Usopp.

"Tapi, sudah jelas bukan?" tanya Luffy.

"Ya. Tapi, ga segampang itu. Masih membutuhkan bukti." Ujar Zoro.

"Ngomongin apa sih? Rame banget." Tanya… Nami.

Sekejap muka ketiga agan-agan ini putih bagaikan hantu. Bukan putih pakai bedak soang. Kening mereka membiru. Jantung berdetak kencang hingga ke Jakarta.

Sanji duduk di bangku panjang Warung Mas Ijo. Masalah mandi? Ya, dia sudah cakep dengan kemeja putih dan dasi garis biru putih. Celana? Hm… pake trousers hitam. ala casual gitu.

Ia bertemu dengan gadis cantik berambut biru diikat. Wajahnya manis gak kaya Nami. Dia kerja jadi pelayan di Mas Ijo? Ooh.. ada mawar emas diantara mawar biru.

"Eh, Eneng~ boleh minta kopi santan nya?" tanya Sanji.

"oh boleh mas. Satu?" tanya Vivi.

"Satu neng~" jawab Sanji.

"Okay~" Vivi nge wink lalu pergi.

Sanji menjilati bibirnya. "Auh~ lebih baik daripada Nami. Udah ngebayang gimana kalau udah kawin, Yaho!"

"…" Nami nge glare.

"Are?" Sanji berhenti berdansa.

"Oh.. gitu ya?" tangan Nami menuju kerah Sanji.

"Tunggu! Kamu salah paham! Maksud saya, Lebih baik Nami daripada dia!" Sanji mengucurkan keringat dingin.

"hm.. Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan waktu itu? Kau.. adalah.. teman kencan ku yang baru." Ucap Nami.

"Hi! Yes, Ma'am!" Sanji gak maksud ngomong itu.

"Oke! Ku traktir kamu makan." Nami mencari menu.

Sanji menghembuskan nafas lega. Jangan lega dulu, masih ada trial lain yang harus dilalui.

Saya harus menghitung. Teman kencan Nami ada 12 orang. Tambah satu dan kurang satu jadi 12 orang (Tetep atuh!)

**Continued**

* * *

><p>Oh ya.. terakhir aku bilang <strong>End <strong>atau **Continued**, ya? Maaf kalau salah nulis.  
>Seperti biasa, saya tidak akan mengulang kata-kata itu lagi. Takut readers bosen.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth! Ya, maaf sudah lama update (perasaan baru beberapa hari deh…) pengennya sih.. cepet selesai. tapi, (sok soan) banyak proyek. Seperti biasa, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi takut bosen.

* * *

><p><strong>Romance Dawn<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Pictures at an Exhibition**

_Apalagi hari ini? hmm… Koran, Koran, Koran.. betapa aku mencintai mu, oh koran. Kau bagaikan pelangi monokrom dalam hidupku. Mataku sakit tapi aku rela._

"… Baca part itu aja. Hentai." Zoro ngelirik ke Koran yang Sanji baca.

Ternyata Sanji sedang membaca serius bagian ehm… tahulah, kasus cabul. Sanji langsung membuka lembaran baru dan menceritakan kasus pembunuhan berantai. Lagi…

**Sekali lagi, Pembunuh Tangan Kanan Beraksi**

**S L, P T K B**

**Kejadian (Selasa)**

**Semalam, pria berambut merah yang bernama Kid. Seorang punk skater di gang Balado, tewas mengenaskan di tiang bendera dengan tangan kanan terputus. Diduga jari manis Kid terdapat cincin pertunangan. **

"**Waspadai hal-hal mencurigakan." Tegas Detektif Boa Hancock di jumpa wartawan rabu kemarin. **

"Ck ck ck.." Sanji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya.. terakhri saya dengar Nami tunangan ama anak Gang Balado.." ucap Zoro. Tunggu.. itu lebih enak di dengar keceplosan, ya?

"Apa…?" Sanji memutar kepalanya dengan wajah gelap, matanya putih bersinar, spirit biru mengelilingi nya.

"Aku gak takut ama hal-hal yang menakutkan." Zoro menghisap kopi tubruknya.

"Jeez… ya sudah." Sanji menyandarkan punggungnya di pilar dan setelah ia membelokan kepalanya ke jalan, Gadis yang kerja di warung Mas Ijo berjalan lewat dengan anggunnya. Bagaikan seorang bidadari yang ingin mengabulkan seluruh permintaan. Di sisi lain..

"Ehem.." Nami melipat tangannya.

"Nami? Udah bangun?" Sanji memutar kepalanya dengan keringat dingin ngucur di punggungnya.

"Oh ya..? selamat pagi! Apa kau suka Orange Tart?" tanya Nami.

"Oh! Tentu!" Sanji duduk sila.

"Ya, semalam aku bikin satu. Tapi.. gara-gara ada yang meninggal jadi ga mood. Nih, kamu yang makan. Gak beracun kok. Aku kan orangnya baik." Nami mendorong sepiring kue tart yang dihiasi tangerine segar (Baru semalem dibilang segar?).

"Oke, Thanks ya." Sanji menaruh piringnya dan Nami pun pergi. Dilihat-lihat Tartnya bagus juga. Ternyata Nami punya keahlian masak juga, selain body nya yang buhai itu.

Sanji mengambil sepotong kue tart itu dan memasukannya ke mulut..

"Ahm~ nyam nyam." Dua orang ini mengganggu..

Sanji mengacuhkan kedua orang itu. Ia pun mengambil segelas kopi dan meminumnya..

"Srupuut~ ah! Seger~" kembali Luffy dan Ussop mengganggu.

Lagi-lagi Sanji mengacuhkan mereka. Ia membuka Koran yang ada artikel orang mau tunangan meninggal, dan mendapati dirinya sebuah ide.

"…" dua orang itu bersiap-siap. Sanji menaruh kembali Koran itu dan mengambil kue tart di tangan kanan dan kopi di tangan kiri. Dalam sekejap! Sanji memasukan kue dan kopi ke mulutnya sekaligus.

"Ahm! – Sruput! Nyam! Seger! Wah! Mantap!" seru Luffy dan Ussop.

"Dihem kahlian! Ngaha ganggu aha!" protes Sanji.

"pelan-pelan, gan." Ujar Ussop.

"Kita kemari untuk lihat Kambing Hitam kita." Ujar Luffy. Kambing.. hitam?

"Black Leg Goatee." Ejek Zoro.

"Ehm.. mang ada ya? Kambing yang kakinya item?" tanya Sanji.

"Di cat." Jawab Luffy.

"Etik!" puji Ussop. Itu.. menurut saya bukan pujian.

* * *

><p>Apa yang terjadi pada Sanji di bulan Mei ini? (Terakhir saya cantumin bulan apa ya?). Robin menuangkan teh cinnamon kesukaannya ke dua cangkir yang ada di baki melamine oranye. Robin kembali ke ruang tamu dengan 2 cangkir baki teh. Seorang pria yang kumisnya di kuncir (Peppy!), tengah duduk menatap jendela.<p>

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan anda. Bagaimana kabar anda?" tanya Robin.

"Semua berjalan baik-baik saja dan terima kasih, saya baik-baik saja." Zeff, itu harusnya terima kasih dulu..

"Putra mu menghadapi masalah besar ternyata." Robin menghisap tehnya.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Zeff.

"Cinta." Jawab Robin.

"Akhirnya itu anak punya jodoh.. capek saya cariin dia jodoh. Alhasil, dia kabur dari rumah." Zeff menghela nafas lega.

"Maybe yes, Maybe no. Gadisnya selalu dipenuhi masalah. Tapi, kuberi tahu satu hal." Ucap Robin. Zeff mencondongkan badannya ke depan, penasaran. "Rahasia dari… teh kayu manis ini.."

"alah! Nteh melulu kau." Protes Zeff.

"Aku serius. Terakhir ketemu Sanji di restoran. Rahasianya.. cek hapenya." Ucap Robin sambil tersenyum polos. Wah.. ada yang tidak beres.

"…senyuman mu ada yang gak beres. Kamu ngapain ama anak gua?" tanya Zeff.

"Diramal." Jawab Robin.

*Bwosh!* "Ramal ! Ramalan mu itu selalu benar! Kau ini penyihir! Argh! Harus bikin anak lagi!" seru Zeff.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula.. dia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan di akhir. Tergantung keputusannya sendiri." Sambung Robin.

"O.. oh.." Zeff meletakan kembali cangkir tersebut. "Saya belum bertemu dengannya. Kemana dia?" tanya Zeff.

"Margamping." Jawab Robin. "Ada kost an pria campur wanita disitu. Sebenarnya khusus pria, tapi yang punya itu perempuan."

"Oh.. kalau begitu saya bisa ngunjung." Zeff meminum tehnya. "Apa rahasia teh ini?" tanya Zeff.

"Air keran panas." Jawab Robin.

*Bwosh!*

* * *

><p>Nami duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan dekat lehernya Sanji. Sedang apa mereka? Manis sekali. (Terlalu banyak komen lu).<p>

Nami tidak membenci wangi nikotin rokok. Setiap kali ia mencium atau meluk-meluk cowok perokok, itu sudah biasa baginya. Bahkan ada rasa jeruk saat Nami kedua kali menciumnya (ngomongin apasih?).

"sehari kamu dapet berapa? Rokok?" tanya Nami.

"..3 batang paling dikit." Jawab Sanji.

"Awas kena penyakit." Ujar Nami.

"ya.. makasih." Sanji menyeringai tidak jelas.

Nami tiba-tiba murung. Hanya dengan satu kata dengan ringai ga jelas itu, bisa menghancurkan hati perempuan. Komo kalau dunia (Jangan lebay)

"Kamu ga apa-apa?" tanya Sanji.

"…Kamu suka sama aku? Tolong.. jujur. Kalau tidak…" Nami mengeluarkan air mata.

"Waah! Aduh! Jangan nangis! (Jangan-jangan air mata buaya), ya.. aku suka sama kamu." Sanji? Bener?

"Terima kasih." Nami tersenyum. Namun, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Sepertinya dia serius. "Kenapa sih? Kenapa setiap kali aku butuh seseorang, selalu saja mati."

"Eh?" tanya Sanji.

"Eustass Kid. Ya, dia maksa aku untuk tunangan. Tapi, dia gak pernah tahu perasaan ku. Aku lari ke Travalgar. Dia pengertian juga sih.. tapi kalau masalah tawuran. Jangan ditanya." Nami curhat.

"Intinya saja.. kau membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa kau percaya dan bisa mengerti kamu?" tanya Sanji.

Nami mengangguk. Sanji menghisap rokoknya dan tinggal beberapa mili lagi habis.

"Aku mungkin bisa. Ceritakan semua keluhan mu kepadaku. Jangan dipendam terus atau nanti kena penyakit kura-kura kamar." Ujar Sanji.

"are? Kura-kura kamar?" tanya Nami.

"Penyakit yang sering di derita Remaja dan Dewasa dalam faktor Diputusin pacar, masalah selalu dipendam, stress kerja, terlalu banyak minum kopi, terlalu banyak nonton televise sama main internet terus." Jelas Sanji.

"Kamu ini dokter atau Chef?" tanya Nami.

"Ayahku dulu yang ngasih tahu." Jawab Sanji.

"ooh.. kenapa harus kuya?" tanya Nami.

"Karena Kuya kan suka berada di tempurungnya. Istilahnya selalu diem di rumahnya." Jawab Sanji.

"ooh.. lalu?" tanya Nami.

"Lalu?" tanya Sanji.

"Kenapa kamu ngeliat si pelayan Mas Ijo itu..?" geram Nami.

Sanji langsung membuang rokoknya dan membalik menghadap tembok. Sambil senyum-senyum gheje, ada lobang di tembok itu.

"Jangan ngintip yang aneh-aneh." Geram Nami.

"Gak kok. Ada wanita botak." Sanji bener melihat wanita botak?

* * *

><p>Luffy sedang menggigit bakpaonya yang ke 256 dan sisanya masih 30 dikali 2. Ia juga gak lupa beli Omepros, mungkin ia kena kalori tinggi.<p>

Sekejap ia melihat sekumpulan orang berjas hitam sedang membawa seorang pria berambut hijau dan mengenakan baju jerseys olahraga. Wajahnya sangar, nan tenang. Luffy benar-benar mengenalinya. Ia pergi ke tong sampah untuk mengintip. Why? Tidak tahu.

"Dimana pria yang bernama ini?" tanya orang itu.

"Hindi ko alam." Jawab Zoro.

"ah? Jawab yang bener!" seru orang itu.

"Sabi ko, Hindi ko alam kung sino siya." Jawab Zoro.

"Kamu dari Margamping, kan?" tanya orang itu.

"Geulae, nan geogi eseo wasseubnida." Jawab Zoro.

"…" orang itu kagak ngerti dua bahasa yang Zoro gunakan.

"Co? Chcesz mi wali na ciebie?" tanya Zoro, dengan wajah menyeramkan.

Seketika orang-orang itu merasakan aura aneh diantara mereka. Walau mereka ada di kali hutan pada malam hari, bukannya ada hantu. Melainkan aura naga milik Zoro.

"Lari! Mabur!" orang-orang itu lari ke limosin hitam dan langsung mundur, hampir nabrak tong sampah.

Luffy berlari menuju Zoro yang lagi megang pedang bambunya.

"Zoro! Itu tadi hebat!" puji luffy.

"Ah, Gracies por el cumplido." Ucap Zoro.

"Zoro.. pake bahasa kita-kita dong.. tadi kamu pakai bahasa apa aja?" tanya Luffy.

"Pake… Filipina, Korea, Polski dan sekarang.. Spanyol." jawab Zoro sambil ngitung.

"Hee.. sugee!" Luffy melompat-lompat riang. "Ajari aku!"

"Ga ah. Susah." Jawab Zoro.

"Zurui.." Luffy langsung lesu.

Mereka pun berjalan pulang menuju Margamping. Pertanyaannya, kenapa Luffy habis dari apotek, beli bakpau dan pulangnya ke hutan?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Hmm.. kalau menurut ku sih.. biasa. Tapi, saya nya lagi off comedy disini. Ya, kirim saran dan kritik di Review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Baiklah. Jujur, saya dari Jerman (lahir di Jerman). Bisa bahasa Indonesia karena Parents. Seperti biasa, saya tidak akan mengulangnya. Takut bosen.

* * *

><p><strong>Romance Dawn<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**Zigeunerweisen Sarasate**

_Ah.. tidak ada pilihan lain selain konsultasi dengan seorang tabib dari Amerika, San Fransisco. Sebenarnya bukan tabib sih.. tapi.. dia orang dari Jepang terus pindah ke San Fran karena gempa terbesar itu. Dia kerja jadi Dokter Forensik kepolisian dan dia orang paling terkenal disana. Dia orangnya paranoid. Bukan dibilang paranoid banget sih.. tapi.. segala hal yang kita lakukan, ia bisa tahu._

_Sekarang aku ada di hadapannya. Aku sengaja manggil dia karena mendengar curhat dari Nami itu membuat aku terus-terusan dikejar hantu di mimpi. Kira-kira sudah 10 kali inilah, bangun tidur terus. Mimpinya itu terus._

"Aku mau kamu nulis, 'Dear Diary'." Pinta orang itu.

"Dear… Diary. Buat?" tanya Sanji.

"Buat Putri saya di San Fran." Jawab orang itu.

"Are…? Jangan pake Dear Diary dong." Jelas Sanji, menghapus 'Dear Diary' nya.

"Dia lebih suka nulis itu." Jawab orang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kouichi-san. Kau.. bisa meramal?" tanya Sanji.

"Ya, bisa. Gak pake kartu." Jawab Kouichi.

"T-terus?" tanya Sanji.

"Tatap mata saya." Mata merah Kouichi terlihat seperti bersinar. Sanji hanya menatapnya dengan serius. "Ayam goreng, Ayam goreng, Ayam goreng!"

"Aduh.. Jangan ayam goreng dong! Jadi laper." Ucap Sanji.

"Itu memang jampi nya." Jelas Kouichi.

"terus.. apa yang kaulihat?" tanya Sanji.

"hmm.. Nico Robin, benar? Dia meramal mu dengan takdir yang mengenaskan. Ku sarankan kamu banyak berdoa dan tegar. Pilihan mu adalah kebahagiaan mu. Tapi, supaya gak pusing, kamu bener cinta sama Nami?" tanya Kouichi.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak bener-bener mencintainya, tapi.. suka. Aku ingin menolongnya saja." Jawab Sanji.

"Bagus.. bagus.. ada satu lagi yang kamu suka?" tanya Kouichi.

"Pelayan Mas Ijo~" jawab Sanji sambil menggeliat seperti gurita.

"Maksud mu.. Vivi?" tanya Kouichi. "Maaf ya, terakhir sebelum saya kesini.. Vivi udah punya pacar. Si.. siapa itu yang rambutnya blonde tua?" tanya Kouichi.

Sanji sudah heartbroken mendengar Vivi punya pacar. Ia tidak kenal dengan pria yang dimaksud Kouichi. Ia pun mengambil bantal dan menutupi mukanya.

"Bhaaaa..! bhaaa..!" teriak Sanji.

"Shikatanai.." tiba-tiba Kouichi terdiam dan matanya terbuka seperti melihat sebuah visi. Ia menggerakan tangannya, mengikuti penglihatannya.

Sanji yang sudah selesai melampiaskan emosinya, melirik keadaan Kouichi yang tiba-tiba hening.

"Pak? Anda kenapa? Pak? Pak!" Sanji segera mengenggam pundak Kouichi. "Kesurupan jangan-jangan.. Brook! Brook! Kau dimana?" panggil Sanji.

Brook datang bagaikan malaikan ajal. Ya, dia bukan malaikat sih.. dia menatap Kouichi yang sedang melihat-lihat visinya.

"Oh.. dia? Dia orang yang paling ditakutin di dunia saya." Ucap Brook.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sanji.

Brook mencondongkan badannya dan hidung terpesek dia menyentuh hidung Sanji.

"DIA ITU PEMBURU HANTU! ITU PEKERJAAN ASLI NYA !" seru Brook.

"alah.." Sanji mangap sambil melihat kondisi Kouichi yang.. memprihatinkan.

"Sanji? Sanji! Kamu harus nolongin Nami! Saya ujarkan kamu harus selamatkan dia! Harus dan harus!" seru Kouichi.

".. dari.. apa?" tanya Sanji.

"pokoknya, dia akan mati jika kau tidak berada di sisi nya. Dia membutuhkan mu!" Kouichi langsung menggenggam pundak Sanji.

"apa dia gak tahu ada aku?" tanya Brook.

"sepertinya." Jawab Sanji.

Kouichi memutar kepalanya dengan mata gelap dan kening gelap. Giginya berubah menjadi taring, hanya efek.

"Ternyata… kamu disana…" geram Kouichi.

"eeek!" Brook menjerit.

"Wahai setan! Pergilah kau ke tempat asal mu!" Kouichi ngeluarin buku. Buku itu mungkin adalah buku kumpulan setan dan doa pengusirnya. Dia juga sempet bawa tasbih gitu.

"No! dia orang baik kok! Sumpah!" Sanji meluk kaki Kouichi. Bahkan sampai mencium sepatu pantopel hitam jaman 90 an nya itu.

Di luar…

"Wah.. asik bener mereka. Jangan-jangan tuh orang yaoi." Ucap Nojiko.

"No way! Dia lebih suka sama aku kok!" Nami gak percaya. Ya, lebih baik.

"Hah? Kalian pacaran? Cepet gitu." Nojiko menghapus tepung di celemeknya.

"…aku suka dia. Jujur, aku bisa lihat dia bisa membantu ku menurunkan masalah-masalah ku. Ya, secara mental. Bukan harta." Jelas Nami.

"Ya.. dia orang yang baik kok. Aku lega kamu bisa memilih pria yang baik." Ujar Nojiko.

"Thanks ya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan cookies mu?" tanya Nami. Melihat dapur sudah dipenuhi oleh Luffy yang mengembung seperti balon.

* * *

><p>Vivi tengah asik menggoyangkan pantatnya sambil dengerin lagunya Hayley Westenra, Prayer. Lah? Itu lagu bikin ngantuk, kenapa harus goyang?<p>

Mas Ijo pun ikut-ikutan goyang. Padahal gak tahu apa yang Vivi dengerin di MP6 nya. Tiba-tiba orang-orang berjas hitam kemarin datang dan langsung megang…

"Eek!" jerit Vivi.

"Bokong yang bagus." Ucap orang itu.

"WOI! Lu, lu, lu, lu, lu, lu, lu. Berani-beraninya kamu megang anak saya!" seru Mas Ijo.

"Salah anak anda sendiri, goyang heboh." Bantah orang itu.

"Terserah dia lah!" seru Mas Ijo.

"dah ah! Aku mau pergi!" Vivi pergi.

"Anda kenal orang ini?" tanya orang itu.

"Oh.. iya. Kenapa gitu? Dia anak Margamping." Jawab Mas Ijo.

"Dimana dia ?" geram orang itu.

"Gak tahu! Tapi saya tahu orangnya aja!" seru Mas Ijo.

"Kalau anda tidak mau tahu, kami akan sebarkan nama asli mu, Cobra." Orang itu mengancam Mas Ijo, alias Cobra.

"Ergh… di.. Kost an di sana. Ke utara terus ke barat sedikit, belok kiri, itu kost an pria Margamping." Jelas Cobra.

Orang berjas itu saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Seperti gak percaya gitu. Kayaknya mereka kenal satu orang dan orang itu tinggal di kost an Margamping. Siapa kira-kira?

"Woi! Kalian kerja gak becus! Ayo cepet! Cari dia!" seru sang bos.

Orang-orang itu ngibrit ke mobil dan tancap jalan. Sebelum ke perempatan, mereka melihat orang yang mereka cari bersama dengan Nami. Mobil itu hanya ngebut menuju kost an Margamping. Mengacuhkan Sanji dan Nami yang lagi jalan menuju Mas Ijo.

"aneh.. mobil bagus kok ke warung jelek kayak gitu?" tanya Sanji.

"Mas Ijo makin populer aja kali, ya?" tanya Nami.

"Dah ah! Dosa ngomongin orang." Sanji menarik tangan Nami (Gak keras), meneruskan perjalanan.

Sesampainya Sanji di warung Mas Ijo. Walau warung Nampak bersih, tapi, Mas Ijo alias Cobra sedang memeras dadanya, kena serangan jantung. Tunggu.. asma deng.

"Mas? Kenapa mas?" tanya Sanji.

"Gak kenapa-kenapa.. hanya.." omongan Mas Ijo terputus.

"Sedih? Ditinggal pacar? Ada yang meninggal? Hm?" tanya Nami.

"Kalau begitu biar aku nyanyikan satu lagu yang menyenangkan.." Sanji berdeham lalu menggeser beberapa meja sehingga rada leluasa.

_Kimi to deatta no wa_

_Tada no Guzen Ja nai_

_Kore no Unmei to yobunda_

_Sonno hitomi ni utsuru_

_Bokutachi ga kagayaite_

_Hirareru you ni zutto mitsume tsuzukete_

_Itsu no hi mo kimi ni_

_Egao wo tayasanai_

_Ima koko de chikaitai_

_You and Me~_

Nami langsung membletak kepala Sanji yang nyanyinya dengan gaya waria gitu. Cocok-cocok aja suaranya. Tapi, narinya gak bener. Gak sama sama yang aslinya.

"Geuleuh lihat kamu goyang pinggul kayak gitu!" protes Nami.

"Ato ga kayak gini…" Sanji ngeluarin tongkat sihir dan.. aksesoris nya itu berbentuk 'Heart' dan ada sayapnya.

"Magical dori rin ko li lin ka li lin pu li lin pa! Jadikan aku orang dewasa~" jampi Sanji.

"Nak, sadar nak. Kamu kerasukan apa?" tanya Mas Ijo.

"Hah.. dia ini tidak berguna. Buat apa cakep-cakep tapi sifatnya kayak gini..?" Nami sudah bosen dengan perilaku Sanji. Tapi, tenang aja. Dia masih suka kok sama dia. Nami pun berencana untuk makan sendirian di restoran bintang 10. Tunggu.. mang ada?

* * *

><p>Sanji kembali pulang dari warung Mas Ijo. Ternyata jampi-jampinya gak bener dan akhrinya dia kena batunya. Kouichi masih disini, ngelus-ngelus kucing gendut kesayangannya, Moo.<p>

"Ngapain tuh kucing?" tanya Sanji.

"Jangan salah. Ini kucing, kucing kebanggaan ku." Jawab Kouichi.

"Hooo… Apa saya pernah lihat tuh kucing?" tanya Sanji.

"Ada banyak kucing berbobot Godzila di dunia ini." jawab Kouichi.

Tiba-tiba Luffy dan Usopp datang diikuti Zoro yang bermuka gak peduli. Brook yang sudah berbaikan dengan Kouichi pun datang sambil bawa beberapa cangkir teh susu.

Luffy melotot, dan menodongkan jari telunjuknya ke makhluk gendut yang ada di pangkuan Kouichi.

"Sanji! Sejak kapan kamu punya ayam !" tanya Luffy.

"Itu kucing!" koreksi Usopp.

"Bukan! Itu ayam! Sudah pasti ayam peranakan ultraman!" seru Luffy.

"Ultraman gak pernah kawin!" seru Usopp.

"Lu… mo ngapain.. Moo ku tersayang…?" Kouichi membelokan kepalanya kaku-kaku dan di sekelilingnya terdapat api-api biru.

"Nah.. kalian kemari mo ngapain?" tanya Sanji.

Sekejap, ada 4 menit keheningan di ruangan ini. Luffy masang wajah polos dan senyumannya itu gak bisa di resist oleh Sanji. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca, oh mengkilap. Setiap fans Luffy pastinya akan mimisan deras (Tergantung kalau itu mah..).

"Luffy.. aku bukan Gay." Ucap Sanji.

"SUATU SAAT PASTI ! BANZAI!" seru Luffy.

Sweatdropped…

Zoro menyalakan Tv mini milik Sanji dan nonton TV 7 dan kebetulan ada Clamp Detective School disana. Itu film kesukaan Zoro, kalau saya harus membuka aibnya.

"Zoro-san, sadar umur." Ujar Brook.

"Biarin aja! Masa kecil kurang bahagia.." jelas Kouichi.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Kouichi. Zoro dulu tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Dia hanya berlatih dan berlatih di dojo. Ia bertemu gadis yang bernama Kuina dan.. ia meninggal.

Zoro mengepal tangannyadan air mata mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Hara Kiri!" seru Zoro.

"You will not gain anything from Pain." Ujar Kouichi.

"Apa itu ?" tanya Zoro. Tumben emosinya meluap.

"Eh.. salah. You will not gain anything from Death." Koreksi Kouichi.

"Bukannya No Pain No Gain, ya?" tanya Luffy.

"Kau pinter, tapi ini bukan saatnya ngomongin tentang semangat." jawab Sanji.

Mereka bermalam di kamar Sanji. Entah mereka mau nyetel lagu apa, asalkan jangan lagu klasik.

**To Be Continued**

**Suzuku**

* * *

><p>Silahkan Review jika ada kesalahan atau lainnya. Maaf agak sedikit gak komedi. Lagi off ^^<p> 


End file.
